


All Eyez on Me

by eightprince



Series: Electra Heart [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Jongup works at a strip club for the money





	1. Chapter 1

Don't think about it

baby, don't.

Just don't think about it

baby, baby

it might be way too early to call this love

but your heart is already full of me.

If you want, you can have all of me now

my baby.

You know how broke college students are.

They're desperate for money to pay off student loans. That's a given.

Jongup's one of those broke college students. 

His friends jokingly told him to become a stripper.

So Jongup became a stripper.

He's very good at what he does.

(if you ignore the bruises on his ass from falling off the pole during his rookie days.)

But other than that, he's very good at what he does.

He looks at himself in the mirror in the changing room.

He's eyeing himself; he has to look his best for his favorite customer.

"Himchan hyung, Pass me my harness," Jongup says, focused on his reflection in the mirror.

Himchan hums, passing him his leather harness, "You look nice. Who're you dressing up for?"

"Yoo."

"Me?"

"No, Yoo," Jongup's adjusting his harness, "He never told me his first name. Well, he might've told me but I've forgotten."

"Well, get his name this time."

"I will," Jongup lifts up his button up, "Does my ass look good in these?"

"Uh, yeah, you're good," Himchan didn't even look. He's focused on his eyeliner.

"Should I wear a choker too?"

"Do whatever you want, Jongup-ah."

"Hyung, pass me that lip tint."

"You're suddenly wearing makeup?" Himchan snorts, passing Jongup the lip tint, "Does this guy mean that much to you?"

"He gives me a lot of money. I dance for him, he gives me money. It's a win-win."

Himchan glances at Jongup for the first time since they started talking.

"Tuck in your shirt," Himchan says, "And make sure your collar isn't fucked up."

"After I put on my lip tint."

"You'll probably smudge it," Himchan takes the lip tint out of his hand, "I'll put it on for you."

"Uh...thanks, hyung."

"It's what friends are for. Now, pout for me."

Jongup pouts as Himchan applies his lip tint. It tickles when someone else puts on your makeup.

Himchan runs his fingers through Jongup's hair, fluffing it up so he can look his best.

"Think I have time to flat iron your hair?" Himchan asks.

"No, it's fine," Jongup replies, "But can you do my eyeliner?"

"Sure thing."

"Cat's eye. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Himchan squints. Jongup's never asked him to do his eyeliner before.

He doesn't know if he should be happy or scared.

Once the eyeliner is applied, Jongup goes back to looking at himself in the mirror.

"If you smudge it, I'll drag your ass off the pole," Himchan threatens.

Jongup would love to see him try.

"Your chunky high heels are cute," Jongup says, "Give them to me."

"They're not mine. Ask Daehyun."

"I'm stealing them."

At Electra Heart, anything goes. 

You can share your clothes with the other workers. Your makeup, your accessories, your shoes.

Rape and drink spiking are frowned upon.

The workers carry guns, knives, and mace for this purpose. The owner is cool like that, and understands how gross men can be.

Jongup stands to his feet after putting on Daehyun's high heels. His legs are a little wobbly, but he'll be fine, he thinks.

"Don't wear them if you can't walk in them," Himchan says, "We can't have you breaking your leg on the pole."

"I-I can walk in these," Jongup says, "I just have to get used to them.

"Well, you got five minutes to break 'em in," Himchan says, glancing at the clock on the wall.

Jongup hesitantly walks in the heels. His footing is awkward, as if he's a calf fresh out the womb. He'll get used to them.

"Just walk as if you're on the runway," Himchan says, sitting on one of the counters, "Sashay, but take it slow."

Jongup nods and takes Himchan's advice. 

His footing gets better by the second. He just has to take it slow.

"Good," Himchan grins, hopping off the counter, "Hurry and tuck in your shirt. And unbutton the first two buttons. It's show time."

Jongup tucks in his button up into his high waisted shorts. The snorts and the fishnets work together to hug his thighs and his ass in all the right places.

"I've been gaining weight," He smiles to himself as he eyes his figure, "It seems to have worked in my favor."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Absolutely."

"Good," Himchan grins as he pushes Jongup out into the club floor, "Knock 'em dead, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo," Himchan says.

"You bet your ass I'll knock 'em dead," Jongup grins, sashaying out onto the club floor. He's much more confident with his walk.

The florescent lights and the bass of the music make him more confident in his walk.

Eyes are on him. He's the center of attention right now.

He looks nice, he smells nice, he feels nice.

His confidence makes him feel sexy.

A man immediately hands him some bills, and he didn't even get on the pole. 

"Thanks so much," Jongup says, looking down at the bills.

"You're beautiful, babe."

He'll be eating more than instant noodles for the next week or two. Or he can buy a new lingerie set.

Before he can step on the pole, he spots the guy he got all cute for.

"Yoo!" He calls out, waving his hands to get his attention, "Over here!"

Yoo can't hear him.

Jongup grunts, and goes through a wave of people to get to him.

Getting past the wave of people was a nightmare.

But people gave him money, so it wasn't all that bad.

"You're stunning today, Pup."

"I can't wait to see you dance."

The compliments make him flush. It makes him confident.

He reaches Yoo and gently taps his shoulder.

Yoo flinches at his touch.

"Calm down, it's me," Jongup says.

Yoo turns to face him, and his jaw drops.

"Wow...you look...really good."

"Thanks so much," Jongup smiles warmly, "Wait, before I forget, what's your first name?"

"Youngjae. Didn't I tell you that already?" Youngjae can't keep his eyes off him.

Jongup looks so good, the harness, the makeup, the fishnets...

His thighs, his nipples peaking out through his shirt...

He looks amazing.

Youngjae bites down on his lip.

Those fantasies that keep him awake at night are back.

He thinks about Jongup fucking him raw, squirming underneath him, his voice hoarse from screaming.

He thinks about Jongup wrapping his lips around his dick, where everyone can see them.

He's had a few wet dreams because of those fantasies.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Jongup asks, snapping Youngjae out of his dreams.

"Y-yeah," Youngjae replies.

"Good," The grin painted on Jongup's face makes Youngjae tremble, "I don't want you passing out on me before I get on the pole."

Youngjae can feel himself getting hard. He prays that Jongup doesn't notice.

"Don't just stand there like a dumbass," Jongup says, grabbing Youngjae by his hand, "Let's go."

Youngjae will never forget this day.

He'll never forget watching Jongup on the pole.

Front hook. Back hook. Crucifix. Angel.

Crucifix and angel make the crowd go wild.

Carousel. Knee release. Hip hold. Straddle v.

Dragonfly. Viva. Superwoman. Shoulder mount.

He looks amazing. He looks sexy. 

The audience throw money at him as if he's a vampire and the money is garlic.

A whole stack of bills smack him in the face, but he's not mad. 

In fact, he's confident.

Jongup blows kisses to the audience as he hangs upside down from the pole, "Thank you all so much!"

\---

"How'd it go?" Himchan asks, reapplying his lipstick for the fifth time.

"Really well," Jongup replies, waving his fat stack of bills.

"That may be more than what Daehyun makes," Himchan whispers, "But that's really good. I'm proud. I feel like a proud parent something."

Jongup runs his thumb along the bills, "Holy shit. I think this is more than a thousand bucks."

"Good. Spend it all on yourself, kiddo. You deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't think about it.

Just don't.

Just do.

Youngjae stands in front of the changing room.

The door says "employees only" on it.

But he wants to see Jongup.

His heart is pounding.

Don't think about it.

Just don't.

Just do.

Youngjae hesitantly knocks on the door.

The click clack of heels get closer to the door just a few seconds later.

"Who is it?" A voice from the other side of the door asks.

"Y-Youngjae," Youngjae says.

It goes silent.

"Any of you guys know someone who works here named Youngjae?" The same voice asks.

"Ooh! I know who that is!" A familiar voice says, "Move out the way," the door unlocks and swings open.

Youngjae jumps as Jongup opens the door.

His makeup is smeared. He's probably in the middle of wiping it off.

Those fantasies are coming back again.

Jongup grabbing a fistful of Youngjae's hair as he fucks him from behind

for the whole club to see.

Youngjae wants him to call him "princess". 

He's spoiled, and he always gets what he wants.

He's a princess.

"Earth to Youngjae," Jongup says, slapping Youngjae with his wad of money, "Quit staring."

"Oh," Youngjae says, disappointment in his tone, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jongup says, "Did you want something?"

Youngjae's heart's pounding, "Can you...I mean...do you want to...have a drink with me?"

Jongup turns to Himchan.

Himchan simply nods.

Jongup turns back to Youngjae.

"That'd be nice," Jongup smiles, grabbing Youngjae's hand, "Let's go, I can make some mean tequilas."

Youngjae will be dead by the end of the night.

Not literally.

\---

The two engage in small talk over tequila shots.

Apparently, Youngjae's an art major.

He specializes in photography.

He did say that before he burst into a fit of giggles which quickly turned into tears.

"Are you--?"

"I'm so fucking drunk, I don't even know why I'm crying."

Jongup awkwardly pats him on his back as he lets out his tears, "I hope you uh, feel better."

Jongup's drunk, but not nearly as drunk as Youngjae.

Obviously, he isn't very alcohol tolerant.

Youngjae lifts his head up from the bar table, "Hey, Jongup," he whispers, giggling a little.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta tell you something."

"Uh-huh," Jongup takes a sip of his tequila, "Go ahead."

"Okay but--promise me you won't--you won't tell a soul, okay?"

"Promise."

"Don't even tell God at the--at the confessional."

"I'm not religious, but go ahead."

"Don't even tell--"

"Can you hurry up and tell me?" There's annoyance in Jongup's voice.

"Don't--don't yell at me," Youngjae slurs as he pulls on Jongup's ear, "Listen. Listen, listen."

"Ow. Ow, okay, I'm listening--"

"Shhh," Youngjae gently strokes Jongup's hair, "Listen, I want you to--to do this thing for me. It bothers me."

"And uh, what might that be?"

Youngjae pauses to giggle,

"I want you to fuck me so hard, and I want everyone to see it."

Jongup raises his eyebrows.

"You're joking, right?" Jongup chuckles uneasily.

Youngjae laughs right back, and Jongup realizes that he's not joking.

That face is dangerous.

Don't think about it.

Just don't.

Just do.

"Pay me first," Jongup says, voice low and husky.

"I'll--I'll go home right now and break open my piggy bank for you."

"Pay me later," Jongup says before grabbing a fistful of Youngjae's hair and pressing his lips on his.

Youngjae's lips are hungrily on his, biting and sucking on his bottom lip when Jongup slides his tongue in.

Youngjae clings onto him for dear life when he leans back in the stool too far, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor, taking Jongup down with him.

Jongup sinks his acrylics into his skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for Youngjae to whine into the kiss.

Jongup breaks away from the kiss, leaving spit behind.

He latches onto Youngjae's neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin there as if he's some kind of leech.

"Call--call me princess," Youngjae whispers.

"As you wish...princess," Jongup says before going back to sucking on Youngjae's neck.

Youngjae groans in response, not even noticing people in the club are staring.

All eyes are on them.

They have the club's undivided attention.

"They're staring," Jongup says softly.

"Let them stare," Youngjae gasps, "Let them stare at a spoiled princess getting what he wants."

Don't think about it.

Just don't. 

Just do.

They're throwing money at them.

Don't think. Just do.

"What...what if your hyungs see you like this?" Youngjae asks.

"Let 'em," Jongup replies, "Now stop talking and let me fuck you already."

Everything's going too fast.

Don't think. Just do.

Youngjae's too slow. He's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing.

He let his ego get the best of him. Now he's nervous.

"Do you need help?" Jongup grunts, unbuckling Youngjae's belt and helping him out of his pants before stepping out of his own.

Youngjae can see the outline of Jongup's dick through his stockings.

He takes it all in. 

He takes a deep breath, "You're big."

"I know," Jongup grins, letting his confidence take over.

Youngjae hesitates to pull down his stockings.

His fantasies are coming true, so why's he moving so slow?

His ego.

He can feel the eyes looking at him.

It doesn't bother him. They're giving him money.

At Electra Heart, anything goes.

You can pay to see a stripper have sex with a client.

As long as it's consensual, anything goes.

Don't think. Just do.

Youngjae gets over himself and palms Jongup through his stockings.

He tenses up at the awkward sensation.

"You're cute," he moans, grabbing Youngjae's hand and slowly makes its way into his stockings.

The crowd watches in anticipation, wallets out.

It's agonizing watching Jongup take control. 

"Now, you're moving too slow," Youngjae says and yanks Jongup's stockings down.

He's got full view of his dick. He takes it all in.

A wad of cash hits him in the back of the head, but he doesn't mind.

"I told you it's big," Jongup gasps.

"I want to ride it," Youngjae quickly pulls himself out of his boxers.

Let's pick up the pace for the audience, shall we?

Jongup grips Youngjae's hips. 

Jongup wants to take it slow.

Youngjae wants to take things up a notch.

Don't think. Just do.

"Ready?" Youngjae asks?

"Can you shut up and just-- oh, fuck--"

Jongup fills him perfectly.

Youngjae grabs at Jongup's thighs, soft whimpers leaving him.

"Feel good, princess?" Jongup grunts, thrusting in and out, agonizingly slow.

Youngjae whines.

"I'll make it feel better," he presses his lips on his again

this time, the kiss is sloppy.

Jongup creeps his hands up Youngjae's shirt during the kiss, running his acrylics up and down his body until he finds his nipples.

He gives them a light squeeze, causing Youngjae to moan into the kiss.

Jongup breaks the kiss and finds his way back to Youngjae's neck.

His neck is Jongup's favorite spot.

He's sucking, biting, leaving little marks and bruises to let people know that he was there.

And that Youngjae is his.

Youngjae yelps as Jongup squeezes harder at his nipples, thrusts becoming messy.

"Good?"

Youngjae nods slowly, "Feels...so good...."

"I can't hear you, princess."

"I said...it--"

"Say it louder, they can't hear you," Jongup bites down on his neck.

"I said it f-feels so good...!" He moans, the whole club could hear him.

The workers in the changing room could probably hear him.

Jongup lets go of his nipples, "We can't neglect this, can we?" He grabs hold of his dick.

"Fuck."

"Hmm?"

"I s-said...fuck--"

Jongup starts to pump him.

Youngjae's trembling, everything feels so good.

Everything's going so fast.

The club can hear all his moans and his whimpers

and Jongup's grunts.

"You close, princess?"

"Uh-huh..."

Youngjae is so cute. 

His moans get quieter as his orgasm gets closer.

"Don't be shy, let them hear you," Jongup coos, "You weren't shy when you said you wanted me to fuck you, princess."

Youngjae arches his back, the leather of Jongup's harness rubbing against him.

He cries as his orgasm rips through him.

The club is full of soft pants.

"Good?" Jongup asks.

Youngjae nods, getting himself together, "Amazing."

"Good, now get off me," Jongup says, pushing Youngjae off him.

He stands to his feet, "Can you stand?"

Youngjae doesn't say anything.

This is too much to take in.

"Here," Jongup grabs Youngjae's hand and pulls him onto his feet, "I got you. You want something to eat?"

Youngjae nods.

"I'll take you out to eat after we clean up in the changing room, sound good? A prince has to spoil his princess, after all."

"Uh-huh," Youngjae's cheeks flush.

"Let's go," Jongup directs him to the changing room, "If anyone touches our money, I'm going to be very upset."

"Nobody's going to touch your money..."

All eyes are on them, even when they walk into the changing room.

Don't think about it

baby, don't.

Just don't think about it

baby, baby

it might be way too early to call this love

but your heart is already full of me.

If you want, you can have all of me now

my baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting this while listening to try my luck. i wasn't going to add to this, but after listening to try my luck, i'm gonna try to add to this, so gimme a day or two >:)

**Author's Note:**

> im bringing jaeup back from the dead. i haven't looked through the jaeup tag, but it's probably dead.
> 
> based loosely off "bebe" by seo inguk


End file.
